RWBY Civil War
by RWBY LVR
Summary: A world Two teams A law created. Hunters and Huntresses are seen as Vigilantes. This law tears people apart. Some are for it, others against it. The team for it struggles, as they are outnumbered. STORY IS MUCH MUCH MUCH BETTER THEN THE SUMMARY -Yes there are interesting things in it, because this was a school writing assignment turned Fanfic-
1. Chapter 1

"Ms. Rose." Professor Ozpin said, walking towards the song teenage girl, cane clicking on the floor. "Your team is…unsupervised. People are seeing huntresses and hunters as vigilantees." Ruby's face sunk as the headmaster spoke. "A law is being made, you and your fellow hunters will be controlled. It is up for vote…"

 **The scene changes to a boiler room. It is unknown as to who is inside, then Ruby steps in.**

"Penny Polendina…remember me?" The orange haired girl looked up. Staring at the newcomer, trying to remember. "There are people coming for you Penny, they think you should be locked away. I'm giving you a choice."

A team of Atleasian Knights start running through the halls, heading towards the boiler room. The two teenagers hear the advancing robots. "Penny, we have to go. Now!" As the team of robots starts breaking down the door, Ruby extended her scythe into the gun form, shooting through the window, jumping out, followed by Penny. As the two were freefalling, a yellow figure rode her motorcycle under the,. Catching them as they landed. "Hey sis, ya miss me?"

They drove through the streets, undisturbed, but then the sound of sirens started to grow louder. "Yang! They're following us!" Ruby shouted over the roar of the motorcycle. Then at a moments notice, the bike swerved off into the woods.

The caravan of soldiers from Atlas stopped their cars, getting out and following on foot. The motorcycle riders were going to go straight off a cliff! "Hold on!" Yang shouted as she spun the bike around, causing it to land in a cave. "That was…Crazy." Ruby said in-between pants. "Well…That was a thing!" Yang replied sarcastically.

The three got off the bike, and started walking into the now more modern-looking cave. As they continued in, they spotted a familiar figure. "Blake?" Penny asked, hearing her voice was something they haven't heard in a while. "Everyone we know is against us. All of our teachers, some of our friends…"

 **Time skip**

Ruby and Penny were running down the hall, weapons raised. Then a door started to open, causing Ruby to stop. A figure shrouded in white stepped out. "Weiss?" Ruby asked. Weiss looked at her. "Your actions are…Uncalled for, you must be stopped." Weiss said raising her rapier, Myrtenaster. "I don't want to have to do this Ruby." The heiress retorted. "I'm sorry Weiss, but you know I wouldn't do this. But Penny's my friend." Weiss heard this, responding solemnly. "So was I."

The two dashed forward, weapons at the ready. Ruby was able to get a few hits off first with her scythe, leaving Weiss with a few scars. Weiss summoned a glyph and used it to fly at ruby, slashing at her with Mytrenaster. The two girls kept attacking and defending. Penny was standing there, when she saw Ruby go down. The swords flew out from her backpack, and she flung them at Weiss. The heiress took the blow quite hard, knocking her to the floor, allowing Ruby to get up. Once Weiss stood, Penny and Ruby started attacking simultaneously. Causing Weiss to once again hit the floor. "I'm sorry Weiss." Ruby said changing her scythe back to its closed form.

 **Another Time Skip**

"Why didn't you kill them?" Ironwood shouted at Weiss. "Because maybe I still have a heart! Maybe deep down. Maybe after this, we could still be friends."

 **The changes once again, this time at a dock**

"Last chance!" Weiss shouted, looking back at her teammates: Ren, Ciel, and Nora. "We wont surrender!" Ruby shouted back. "If we have to, we will fight!" "If that's how it has to be, then so be it" Weiss replied, raising Myrtenaster. Ruby stared deciding. She turned to her teammates, Yang, Blake and Penny. They were all ready to fight, in their fighting stances. Ruby extended her scythe and charged.

Ren's Stormflower shot out from his sleeves, and he started firing. His target was Blake. As the bullets intercepted her shape, she disappeared. Her semblance had been activated! Ten turned around to see Blake with Gambol Shroud, aimed downwards.

Noea jumped into the air, Maghnild turning into its grenade launcher form. She started to fire the explosives at Yang, who dodged most of the shots, firing back with the Ember Celica, knocking the grenade launcher out of the -normally- happy girl's hands.

Ciel charged at her former partner Penny, the orange-haired girl tried to defend against Ciel's attacks. Cielo wasn't using her weapon yet, so Penny dent her swords into her backpack. Just as Penny did so, Ciel's wrist watch extended into a shield, which she threw at Penny. The orange-haired robot hat her swords come out once again, and threw them towards Ciel.

Ruby also charged at her former partner, fast as a blur. This time, Crescent Rose in gun form. Ruby fired upon the white-clad heiress. Just as the bullets would have hit, she summoned an Ursa. The blue spirit of Weiss's former enemy took the hit for her. Weiss then surrounded Ruby with glyphs, and started using them like portals, slashing continuously with her rapier.

Just as the fight was becoming even, a whir of Atlas ships approached from above. The three ships started to hover in the air. The hatches opened from the fleet, and Atlesian knights deployed. As the robots were coming down from the sky, Penny launched herself into the air, and started throwing her swords through the robots.

Penny started her descent, Ciel threw her shield up, hitting Penny. Causing her to fall to the goring gaster. "PENNY!" Ruby shouted, as she stood up, changing her scythe into its full form She then charged Weiss once again, using her semblance to go faster. Ruby started slicing at Weiss.

What the freedom fighters didn't notice was that they were starting to get surrounded. The white robots had their guns raised. A voice emanated from them "Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, and Penny Polendina stand down!" The four girls stared at the robots. "I'm sorry Ruby, but you left us with no choice."

Ruby, Penny, Yang, and Blake were lead into the jail cell of the ship, weapons taken. As Ren and Nora walked in, neither of them payed any attention. The same went for Ciel and Weiss. As the ship took off into the air, Yang punched the wall. "Yang! What are you doing?" Blake shouted. "Blake…I think what Miss Xiao Long is doing, is trying to activate her semblance." Penny retorte. Yang continued to punch the wall, until her knuckles bled. Then she went over to the bars, and bent two of them providing an exit.

The three girls, and robot stepped out from their cell. They each grabbed their weapons. Yang blasted a hole through the plane, as the alarms sounded. The four girls jumped out. Just as the four girls leapt. Weiss entered the jail room. She huffed angrily and dashed back to the command room to tell the pilot.

The four falling girls were descending very quickly, Ruby spun out her scythe, and aimed it towards the ground. "Everyone grab on!" Ruby shouted, her cape flying upwards, behind her head. The other three girls grabbed a child of Crescent Rose, and Ruby fired. The blast from the scythe shot the four back up into the air. Then they all got ready for a slightly slower landing. Yang did a somersault in mid air, causing her to land in a tree.

Once each of the teens landed they regrouped near the rails in the Forest of Forever Fall. "What now?" Yang asked looking to her younger sister. "We go to…Maybe the last adult who will listen to us. Uncle Qrow."

The four girls were trying to avoid being seen, as they made their way to Ruby and Yang's uncle's house. Once they arrived, their Uncle let them in. Ruby stated their problem, and Qrow laughed, thinking that they couldn't be serious. Once they explained again that they weren't lying, Qrow became serious. "This is stupid, don't worry girls. I'll help you." He said, grabbing his weapon from its frame on the wall.

Qrow walked up the stairs. He grabbed a box from the closet and gave it to Ruby. "Hey kid, your mom wanted you to have this." Ruby opened the box to reveal the white cape. It's what her mom wore everyday. Ruby took off her cape, and downed her mother's. "Let's go." The now white-capped girl said, following her Uncle Qrow out the back door, teammates in tow.

Weiss was pacing back and forth Thinking of their next move. She couldn't think of anything, so she tried to remember her former teammate's fighting styles.

Ruby,Blake, Yang, Penny, and Qrow were outside General Ironwood's house, when Yang produced an idea. "Penny, maybe you should stay out of this one." "But…I am combat ready!" The disguised robot replied. "No Penny…She's right," Ruby said back. "If Ironwood sees you, he could have you deactivated." "You are right…"Penny said solemnly. Then she ran off, headed for the woods.

"Weapons ready." Grow said, extending his weapon into its sword form. As the new crew ran into the base, slicing through some of the guard robots and rendering the human ones unconscious. Another alarm went off, and Weiss saw who it was outside the window. She summoned a Nevermore, and jumped onto its back, crashing through the window. The bird-like Grimm screeching as it made its descent.

Qrow saw the blue Nevermore irst, the blade of his sword sliding backwards, as he started firing shots at the bird. As the shots made impact, the creature went down. Weiss with it. As the heiress started to fall, a green blur darted through the sky, catching her. Once they landed it was revealed to be Ren. Nora and Ciel stepped out from the dust weapons ready.

Ciel threw her shield straight at Ruby, who didn't notice until it her her, knocking her to the ground. "RUBY!" Yang shouted, eyes turning to red. Hair on fire. Yang charged Ciel, and with one swift punch, knocking the girl up into the sky, causing her to fall back down limp. Nora engaged Yang, swinging Maghnild at Yang, who was dodging most of the blows.

Ren's Stormflower was slashing at Blake's Gambol Shroud, which Blake was using with very fast speed. Then slashing at Ren, using her weapon's sheath to defend.

Ruby and Qrow started chasing down Weiss. Just as they were about to jump Weiss, another person tackled Qrow. Weiss's older sister Winter! The older Schnee pulled her rapier on Qrow. "Hello Winter." Ruby and Yang's uncle said, smirk on his face.

The gray haired uncle raised his sword, aiming it towards Winter. Just as he was about to strike, he paused. His sword blade flipped as if her were to change it into his gun form. The handle extended out and the blade curved, transforming inyo a scythe. Then Qrow jumped, scythe over his shoulder. Winter and Qrow clashed for a while, Winter ended up pulling out her secret rapier. Then she jumped.

Weiss was chasing Ruby, using her glyphs to go faster. Since when does Ruby have a white cape? Weiss thought, chasing after the scythe wielder. As Ruby was running, hoping to tire Weiss out, yet it wasn't working. She looked behind and saw Weiss gaining. Ruby stopped, and extended her scythe out. The heiress couldn't stop in time and ended up crashing into the high velocity sniper scythe. Weiss jumped back up, in her fighting stance, ready to fight.

Yang was punching all of Nora's grenades before they could detonate. She kept trying to advance, but Nora kept retreating. So there was always distance between the two hard hitters of their teams. Yang had enough. The yellow-haired girl charged at Nora, who didn't have enough time to transform her weapon, knocking her back into a wall. Yang kept punching Nora, causing one final blow that knocked the normally happy girl into a wall. Causing her to go unconscious.

Blake and Ren were taking turns attacking and defending. Ten sliced at the Faunus, trying to knock Gambol Shroud out of her hands. Blake saw what Ren was trying to do, and tightened her grip. Just as Blake was about to activate her semblance, Ren struck, sending Blake flying. The Faunus tried to stand, but the green-robed ninja pointed his SMGs at her face. "Stay down." Then Blake fainted from the pain of her wounds.

Qrow swung at Winter, but the older Schnee, easily dodged it. Winter jabbed her rapier, and her epee at Qrow. Grow felt the hit from Winter's twin blades, and swung his scythe at her. Both of their auras were getting quite low. Then Winter summoned a Death Stalker, three Ursa, and a Nevermore. Then She sent them towards Qrow. The ragged caped uncle transformed into a crow, using his semblance, but it was too late. The Death Stalker jabbed its tail forwards, knocking Qrow out of the sky. Aura fully depleted.

As Weiss was about to charge, Ruby put away her scythe. "I don't want to fight you." The white caped girl said. "But I do." Weiss said, charging forward with her glyphs. Myrtenaster using the fire dust, igniting the blade. She struck Ruby in the stomach with the side of her rapier. Ruby cried out in pain. She opened up her scythe, and started to swing, but she was weakened after the rapier blow. Ruby turned her scythe into gun form and started to fire.

Yang saw Weiss' older sister, but didn't see her uncle. She knew what that meant, and charged the dual blade wielding Schnee. Winter didn't see Yang, and had started to put the second blade back, when she was hit. Yang had sent her into the air, but Winter created a glyph, allowing her to not fall back as expected. "Hey! That's not fair!" Yang shouted. "All is fair, it is intact war." Winter said looking smug. Yang started to fire at Winter, but she just kept deflection Yang's shots with her glyphs. Then Yang fired at the ground, causing a crack to form. She ran behind it, as the crack started to enlarge making a ramp.

Yang ran onto the ramp, and jumped off the top, tackling Winter to the ground. Winter to the ground. Winter went to pull her rapier, but Yang delivered the final blow, putting Winter's aura at zero. Then Yang herself fell to the ground tired.

Weiss was dodging Ruby's fire, and made her advance. Ruby saw what Weiss was doing, and readied herself. Weiss readied her rapier once again, using the fire dust charging. When sh was about to attack, Ruby got Crescent Rose into its full form, shielding her from Weiss's attack. Weiss, who got hit by the scythe, flew backwards hitting a wall, and crumpling towards the ground. "Weiss!" Ruby shouted, running to her former friend.

Later, the next week, the two teams had been called back to General Ironwood. "Where's Penny?" Ruby snapped to the supposedly trustworthy general. "Why would you think I know?" Ironwood replied. "Because you created her!" "Fine." The General retorted. "I do. Penny? Why don't you step in here for a moment." The door opened, and Penny stepped inside. "Penny!" Ruby shouted, running to hug her friend. Once Ruby stopped, she stepped back. Then Penny's head fell off.

Penny's neck sparked as the body crumpled to the ground, revealing who had killed her. Winter. Ruby fell to the ground, crying. Weiss stared at her sister. "What have you done?" Winter heated her rapier and responded. "The law is in effect as of tomorrow. She was trying to stop it, and we could stop her." Winter left, slowly followed by Nora, Ren, and Ciel.

Yang glared at Weiss. "What was that?" Yang shouted. "I'm sorry I didn't think…I didn't know!" The heiress stated shocked. Ruby stood up, and pulled her hood over her head. "I'm going, I will avenge you Penny." She said, as she walked off into the hall, after Winter. Yang followed, shortly after Blake and then Weiss.

Winter instructed Nora and Ren to leave, which they did, then Winter called in two new people. Emerald and Mercury. She got into her airship, with her new team and flew off, unknowingly followed by team RWBY. Weiss, being the only one who knew how to pilot the airship, was doing so, although she was guarded by Yang. Ruby, was standing by the hatch, hand over her scythe, ready for battle.

Winter's ship landed in the private landing strip for the Schnee dust company. Weiss landed their ship behind crates of dust. As Winter, Emerald, Mercury and Ciel walked out from the ship, Ruby readied her scythe, and shot. Firing at the gas tank, making the ship explode. The explosion rendered Ciel unconscious, but made the other team on high alert.

Yang snuck around to the other side. She got behind Mercury and attacked. As Yang started firing, Mercury started kicking her shots out of the air. Then the two fighters collided. Mercury kicked Yang's hand, causing it to fly backwards, almost breaking it. Yang grabbed Mercury's next kick, spinning his leg. Yang then fired, causing Mercury's aura to deplete.

Emerald jumped Blake, almost critically wounding her, but Blake's reflexes were too fast. By the time Emerald struck, she had her two blades, causing Blake's aura to go under. Yang saw this, and charged. Punching Emerald in the gut five times, before finishing the green thief off.

Ruby and Weiss were tailing Winter who started to all of a sudden change. Her hair blackened, and her white military suit turned into the red and orange dress they knew all too well. Cinder Fall. Cinder flew up into the air, and started throwing fire at the two girls. Weiss block some of the shots with her glyphs. Ruby started the counter fire, with her scythe, as Weiss tried to protect them. All of a sudden, Ruby got hit. The fire started melting into her arm, Then it stopped. The fire on her arm started to transform into snow.

"Thanks Weiss!" Ruby said. "For what?" The heiress replied back, while trying to fight. "You…stopped…the fire…" Ruby said, slowing. "If you didn't do it, then who?" As Ruby finished that sentence, she started floating. She closed Crescent Rose, and saw snow forming from her hands.

Ruby stared at Cinder, and threw a mass of icicles at the Fall Maiden. Ruby was confused with what was happening, but went with it. Weiss was also confused. Since when did Ruby have ice powers? Cinder and Ruby were fighting. A mass of fire and snow surrounded them. As Cinder sent out a fire ball, Ruby made a shield out of ice. The ice melted but it also put out the fire.

Ruby created a blizzard, making it hard to see, then something unexpected happened. Weiss tackled Cinder, and planted the blade into her back. Taking her life. "Ruby" Weiss stammered ."You're the Winter Maiden."

 **A/N YES YES YES**

 **I KNOW**

 **Ruby's probably not the Winter Maiden**

 **Just listen to my theory**

Most people think Ruby will indeed be the Summer maiden, but I think that is false. I believe that Ruby is the winter maiden. There are in fact, many reasons to support this. The first time we see Ruby, is back in the red trailer when Ruby is in a snowy land. Also the first time we see summer, is in the theme song, with snow coiling around her. Also when you think of the word "Summer" the main color coming to mind is yellow, not white. Therefore meaning that Summer just may have been the winter maiden. So as stated in volume three, the magic transfers, so when Summer died, Ruby would have been filled with the power of the Winter maiden. Another thing against this topic is the fact that she is the "Silver eyed warrior". The only people with the silver eyes are Ruby and Summer. Which would continue on my theory as well that it would have continued down. Although notice in the finale of season 3, They said that the "Alpha Grimm" as I will call it, was frozen, yes FROZEN on top of the remains of Beacon. This continues on my theory that Ruby is the winter maiden, and Summer was. People think that Weiss will in fact become the winter maiden, though I believe this to be false. Going back to what I said earlier, the first time Ruby was seen, was with snow. Weiss?Not so much, she was inside a stage/concert hall. Therefore I believe that Ruby is or will in fact be the winter maiden.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So yes**

 **This has basically gone from less of a Civil War, to more of a hardcore RWBY fanfic.**

 **Amethyst and Maiz belong to me, and Celeste and Silvio belong to JauneArc666**

The roar of the steamboat's engine cutting through the waves filled their heads. Behind the wheel, was Ruby's sister Yang. They had been on the run for a while, Ever since Ruby had discovered her powers, Cinder had been after her. Ruby had set up a rendezvous point with the rest of her team, and the newly rebuilt Penny.

Ruby was looking over the side of the boat, watching it cut through the waves. She noticed that the old steam boat was slowing down. Ruby looked back at Yang, who looked confused. All of a sudden there was an explosion. Yang fell back, coughing. "Whelp, that was a bust!" Yang said, standing up. Ruby's eyes started glowing, as she started freezing the water, then hopping down. "C'mon Yang!"

The two sisters started walking over the newly made ice. Ruby was slightly flying as they were approaching land. "So Yang…Where are they?" Ruby wondered, looking at her sister. "Well I told them to…" Yang's voice trailed off, as they saw the trees falling. A herd of enraged Goliaths broke into the clearing. Ruby grabbed her scythe, extending it into its full form. Yang's bracelets transformed into their shotgun gauntlet mode.

The two girls charged, Yang shooting towards them, as Ruby attacked with her scythe. They killed the herd within minutes. "Well…That was a thing." Ruby and Yang went up the newly cleared path. They walked for a while. Their reason for stopping, was a pile of destroyed Atlesian Knights. "What's this from?" Ruby asked as Yang knelt, examining the wreckage. "Claw marks…" The yellow brawler's voice trailed off. "And sword cuts. This wasn't Grimm, this was Huntsmen."

Ruby and Yang started running, hoping to escape. They didn't know who could have possibly done it. Just as they could see another clearing, a red flash hit the ground in front of them exploding. The two sisters skidded to a halt before turning the other way. A purple and black clad Faunus landed in front of them. "Follow me." The girl said, running as her black long coat trailed behind her.

The two sisters exchanged glances, before following. The Faunus took them to a river before stopping. "Sorry about that…" The girl continued speaking introducing herself as Amethyst and saying that she knew they were being chased by Cinder.

"Well, we kind of have to go…" Yang said, remembering the rendezvous. "To meet your friends?" "Yeah…" "My team are bringing them." Amethyst said. "Yeah…You may think Im weird, but we were tasked by General Ironwood to protect you…Well before the lawsuit anyway." The Faunus spoke quite fast, her tail swished every once and a while. "Wait…General Ironwood got sued?" Ruby asked, wondering what could have happened. "Yeah…After that wiggle tugging last month…with you guys. People got mad about Penny, and now they don't trust Atlas at all."

Later the crunch of leaves could be heard, causing Yang to turn around. A teenager with blue clothing and a sword strapped to her back came in, next to Weiss. "Let me go! I can do this myself!" Yang could hear the whiny voice of the dust company heiress. "Weiss?" Yang asked, happy to hear her friend. Then a silver clad boy appeared, walking with Penny. Finally, two forms materialized out from thin air. The first was a boy in a yellow cloak. He was gripping the arm of the other Faunus. Blake. However, unlike Amethyst, Blake's Faunus traits were hidden under a bow.

Once team RWBY, and Penny had their reunion. Celeste -The girl in blue- started talking. "Thank you for coming peacefully, we were hired by General Ironwood to protect you, since we learned Ruby was the Winter Maiden. You're probably thinking Why Us? And also Who are we? Well. I'm Celeste Sky, leader of team CASM. Amethyst here." She said motioning towards the Faunus. "Is my partner. Silvio Shade -bet ya cant guess who that is- is our…Well he's a wild card. Finally we get to Maiz. He's our best ranged Fighter."

The teams talked for a while, sleeping in shifts for the night. The next morning, they started moving. Amethyst used her semblance, taking her full panther form to scout ahead. The climate was slowly changing as they were on their adventure. Soon enough, the two teams were in Amethyst's home kingdom. Vacuo. Ruby pulled her hood -well technically her mother's hood- over her head. "It's too hot!" Weiss said, trying to shield her eyes from the sun.

Blake turned towards, a refugee building quickly, ears twitching under her bow. Shortly, Amethyst did the same. "Did you guys hear that?" Blake asked with a response of "No" from everyone except Amethyst. "It sounds like…CINDER!?" The two Faunus girls exclude at the same time. Just as the building exploded.

"Ruby Rose!" The current Fall Maiden said, her eyes glowing orange.

Ruby used her Winter Maiden powers to fly up to meet her foe. Amethyst charged, trying to attack Cinder who -without turning- shot fire towards her. The Faunus fell to the ground. "AMETHYST!" Celeste shouted, running towards her friend. Ruby wished she could have helped, but had to face Cinder.

Blake and Yang charged Mercury, while Maiz and Silvio, went after Neo.

Ruby created a blizzard around her and Cinder, so no one could get through. Cinder started creating fireballs, throwing them towards Ruby. The Winter Maiden used her semblance, speeding past the attack. She then pulled out her scythe, slicing at Cinder. However, the attack did no damage.

Cinder summoned her bow, firing three arrows towards Ruby, who created an ice shield. The two maidens clashed above the fight below. Blake slashed at Mercury, as Yang fired from her gauntlets. Yang let herself take hits, so her power would grow. Soon enough, her eyes were red, and with one punch she completely depleted his aura.

Silvio's earrings transformed into a frisbee, he threw it towards the ice cream colored fighter. Neo dodged, returning with a swift jab from her rapier. Main started firing towards her, noticing Blake and Yang were starting to beat Mercury. Just as Mercury was defeated, Silvio attacked Neo, and the form "Shattered" and disappeared.

Celeste was standing above Amethyst. Tears were streaming down her face. She cradled her friend's head in her hands. Amethyst was still breathing, yet she was seriously burnt. "Celeste…" Amethyst choked out the words. "Ruby can help…Distract Cinder…Ruby…Freeze the wounds…Please." Amethyst fainted upon saying those words. Celeste noticed it was night, and felt power coursing through her veins.

"CINDER!" Celeste shouted, running towards the blizzard, pulling her sword. "Fight me!" The Fall Maiden turned towards the sword wielder. "Okay then…" Cinder flew towards Celeste, causing a pause from Ruby. The white caped maiden realized what she wanted and went after Amethyst. "Don't worry, it'll be okay…" Ruby didn't know if the panther Faunus could hear her. She started freezing over Amethyst's burns, before calling to Silvio and Maiz to get her to safety.

Celeste immediately went on the attack against Cinder. She sliced, jabbed, anything she could do to buy Ruby some time. Cinder started shooting fire, which Celeste dodged. She then noticed Ruby had finished, and ran towards her. "Ruby your turn!" Celeste shouted, collapsing from exhaustion next to Blake and Yang.

Ruby and Cinder continued fighting. Both of them were evenly matched. Just as Cinder could have given the finishing blow, a piercing white light came from Ruby's eyes. "NO!" Cinder shouted.

 **TWO WEEKS LATER**

Team RWBY entered the hospital. Weiss hit the button for the second floor, and that's where the elevator took them. They entered one of the recovery rooms, and saw three people standing around a bed. One of them -a girl in all blue- noticed them, waving. Team RWBY came over, and noticed a particular Faunus, sitting up in the bed. Covered in bandages. "Ow…" She said, getting a laugh from everyone.

"Hey Amethyst," Ruby said, getting a look from the recovering Faunus. "It's pretty hot in here, so…I'll do this for you." Now started appearing in the air above Amethyst. "It wont stick…But it should keep you cool…Well until it dissipates." "Thank you Ruby…Thank you for everything." Team RWBY decided to leave the Faunus with her team in peace. Once again venturing out into the wilderness.

 **A/N And...There will be a third!**


End file.
